Living in Solitude
by Goten's Girl
Summary: BV Ceridwen, elven princess, finds herself in the human world..Loving it! When an unsuspecting attack on Bevmeir Castle, she and her handsome prince must flee & change their identities. No longer wanted by her people, Ceridwen has no one to turn to....


Okay people, I know it's been like forever since I last updated and I want ya to know how truely sorry I am! And I hope this NEW fresh story helps ease your minds from being angry with me!!!   
  
EVERYTHING WITHIN THIS STORY IS 100% ORIGINALLY MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST ASK BEFORE YOU TAKE ANYTHING CONTAINED IN THIS STORY!!!!!!! I AM A VERY NICE PERSON SO IF YA ASK I'LL MOST LIKELY LET YA USE IT!!!!!!!  
  
~Living in Solitude~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dark, dreary days like the one now always made Ceridwen Telemnar worry about her future. Long dark, deep purple hair ran down past her waist. Delicate, but a strong fighter. She had an attitude that beat anything I've every seen in my life. Clear, crystal blue eyes stared into the window at her reflection. Her eyes had a certain uneasyness set deep within them. No one had dared to look her straight in the eye all her life, for fear of seeing their own destiny or future. She had seen hers once before. She had seen the end of her reign of the elvish people.   
  
Dark clouds had covered the sky that day, lightning struck everywhere at once. Rain had soaked her clothing hours ago. A human stood before her smiling a beautiful smile. It was the first time she had actually met face-to-face with a real live human before and this creature intregued her. She was standing on a cliff, sharp rocks awaiting her below beneath the hungry waves of the sea. Wind blowing her long hair into her face. The human pulls a dagger out of his boot and steps closer to her. She takes a step back, but realizes too late that she had nowhere to go. She was trapped like a mouse being cornered by a cat.   
  
Closer the human still comes with the dagger. He showed no sign of emotion like he was dead to the world. He takes her hand and places the dagger's blaid into her palm and presses hard. He does the same to his. He puts his palm to her face and hers to his then puts each others hands together. Suddenly the humans eyes go red and he pushes her backwards over the cliff.   
  
"Lady Ceridwen, can I get you anything?" asked her servant, Katrina.  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine." Ceridwen spoke quietly while watching the rain outside.   
  
"Oh Ceri, you can't actually believe that what you saw is actually your end. Can you?" Katrina asked kneeling onto the floor and holding Ceridwens hand. She smiled at her friends braveness for calling her by her childhood name.  
  
"What else do I have to believe in? Getting married to that handsome fairy prince and living my life out with him in love? I don't think so. I know something bad will happen, bringing my life to a sad tragic end. I know this, I've seen it, I accept it. Why can't you accept that too?" Ceri asked looking down. Katrina bowed her head low as to not look into Ceri's eyes. 'She still fears to look me in the eye.' She thought. Over the years, she had learned to stop the on-looker from seeing their fate, but she still saw it. She sighed in frustration  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have questioned you m'lady." Katrina said with a small bow of her head then quickly backed her way out with her head down as all servants must do in the presence of their leader.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ceridwen, my love, why do you do this to me?"   
  
"I don't do anything to you at all, you do it all on your own Chasetan." Ceridwen said as she walked quickly down the cold passageways of Bevmeir Castle.  
  
"Why wont you marry me?" he asked trying to keep up with her fast pace.  
  
"Because, I'm waiting for another." she said continuing on past him.  
  
"You know as well as I do that your visions are just dreams. They never come true." Chasetan said opening a door for her.  
  
"Then how do you explain last spring? Hmmmm? See you can't, only meaning that I am right. I do see the future." Ceri said stopping short of the staircase.  
  
"That was a lucky guess, the ladder was wet from the heavy rain the day before and he didn't bother to whipe it off. I even saw that one coming. It's a bunch of hogwalish."  
  
"Believe what you want, but if it's a bunch of....hogwalish....why wont you look me in the eye?" she said staring at him. His eyes were of course looking elsewhere. "Thought so." she said then continued up the staircase.  
  
"Wait!" he called after her.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I'm late for a meeting with the Fairy ambassador." she said and went on.  
  
~*~_~*~  
  
"So you see ambassador, there is no reason for us to go to war over a mear valley. If you want it, let it be yours. Only if my people living there may stay where they are." Ceridwen reasoned.  
  
"I see your point m'lady, I see no reason for war either. This meeting is done." Ceridwen watched as the man bowed without making eye-contact.  
  
'So the fairies have heard my ablilities as well. Very well, so be it.' she thought. Oh how she wished for someone to not be afraid of her so. To look her in the eyes without fear. To love her, hold her, cherish her for who she was.  
  
"Thank you ambassador." Ceridwen said dismissing him. He turned and walked out.  
  
"Katrina, come. I wish to take a ride today." Ceridwen said suddenly and lept from her chair to the door.  
  
"Yes m'lady." said Katrina happy to see Ceri brighten up.  
  
"So where are we off to today?" Katrina asked impatiently riding up on her horse of gold and black.   
  
"I just want to get away from the Castle for a while. We can explore a little." said Ceri as her dark brown mare trotted happily down the path.  
  
"I see."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Prince Malachi, why are you inside on such a beautiful morning?" Edward, the princes servant asked. No answer. "Are you thinking about your dream girl again? The elf princess?"  
  
"She's not a dream." Malachi answered.  
  
"I tell you she doesn't exist your majesty, if I may say so." Edward stated.  
  
"Tell me something Edward, have you searched every crack and hole on this planet?" Malachi asked directing his attention to his servant.  
  
"No your majesty, why?"   
  
"Then who are you to say whether she exist or not?" Malachi stated giving a look that meant the discussion was over.  
  
"Forgive me your majesty. Will you be going on your morning ride?" Edward asked hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, prepare my horse and my horse only. I'm going alone. I need time to think after the death of my betroathed." Malachi said turning to face the large window.  
  
"But sire-"  
  
"Don't question me." Malachi ordered.  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why have we stopped?" Katrina asked as she stopped her horse next to Ceridwen's.  
  
"I have a feeling we shouldn't have come this way." Ceri said looking around.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"......Humans."  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Katrina said as her horse reared and fled.  
  
"No!" Ceri yelled, but it was too late, Katrina had already gone.   
  
"Over there!" yelled a guard.  
  
Katrina had run into an open field where guardsmen had decided to take watch and had been spotted. Ceridwen could only watch in horror from the shadow of the trees as her friend was caught and held against her will.  
  
"Filthy elves! Why can't you stay where you belong!?" one yelled dragging Katrina up by the hair.  
  
"We can't allow the prince know of this.....we'll have to kill her Demetri." another said stepping up to the larger one.  
  
"Yes, I know. Edon, would you like to do the honors?" the one called Demetri asked.  
  
"Of course." Edon said as he drew his sword and stepped up to Katrina, who was on her knees, bent over, with her hands tied behind her back. Ceridwen looked away, for she knew what was to come. The slashing sound of metal against flesh would forever haunt Ceridwen as she quickly fled deeper into the forest, tears escaping from her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, here it is. Hope ya liked it, tell me wut ya think plz! 


End file.
